


iAV Drabbles

by Nefism



Category: iAntiVirus
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Nefism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/crackfics/etc within the realm of iAntiVirus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Similar in Nature; Different Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are mine unless otherwise stated.

Nefarence stared at the distant horizon; quietly lost in thought as he stood on the edge of a cliff. The cliff sat solemnly as it overlooked the ridge that silently led itself to the forests beyond. The morning was early, the sun just beginning to rise as it settled between the crooks of two mountains. He knew this place as well as he did the back of his hand; the house that sat here destroyed as the servers reset itself.  
  
Sighing in forced regret, he leaned himself intimately against the tree. Cheek against dewy smooth wood, he rested his hand in front of his face as he closed his eyes to the vague world around him. He wondered how he became how he was today; from the naive little boy with a seemingly hard past to the manipulative grown man that was elbows deep in blood.  
  
And the truth of the matter was, despite all the horrific things he's done; he never regretted it. Even if the people he mentally broke, emotionally tortured, physically destroyed were having nightmares. Despite his nature, he had his dark history to tell. He wasn't always the top dog, wasn't always strong; to destroy, one has to be destroyed.  
  
Who better to break someone, than who was broken themselves. Despite the fronts of every person here, they were all nothing but a bunch of broken dolls...


	2. Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rily has a brother complex and superimposes it over 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are mine unless otherwise stated.

9 honestly didn't know how it happened, one day she was just silently hanging out with the blonde as she talked about her week dealing with idiots. And the next thing she knew, she was pinned up against the tree and kissed within an inch of her life. 9 blinked in bewildered confusion as purple eyes stared determinely into hers.

"Why?" 9 asked, knowing that somehow this wasn't because of a simple crush. No this spoke volumes of a deep regret from Rily's past, before she became the bitter woman she is today. The basis behind how despondently alone she was today, and how she couldn't relate romantically to anyone of her choosing.

"Did you know how much you look like me, back when I had Ephiram... back when I had my brother?" Rily said, tears glittering in her hard eyes. Forcing the taller avatar harder against the tree, she loosened her grip when she saw the wince.

"I look like him now, I can be my brother." Rily stated, promised herself. Releasing 9, the Sum'meiran looped her arms around the other's thin waist and buried her face in the nook of her neck. "Please just one day, just one day..."

9 didn't have the heart to deny the young woman her only chance at moving on. Nodding, she hugged the other to her with a strength the other didn't have.


End file.
